motorstorm_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Italia CRV
The Italia CRV is a series of fanonical Rally Cars created by JustAlex93. Description The CRV (short for C'omposite '''R'acing 'V'ehicle) is an experimental Group S rally car named for and developed with components made of a composite of Kevlar and carbon fibre. The use of these materials, especially in the chassis, was a means of saving weight and adding strength, making the car both durable and as light as a feather. The CRV's powerplant is a 600bhp twin-turbo Inline-4 racing engine with crossed valves (for each side of the cylinder, there's an intake and exhaust valve) so that the turbochargers could be fed with two separate manifolds. The turbos would work at different speeds. At lower speeds, only one turbo would be active, but the second would engage at higher speeds. For competition use, it would have had a limiter installed to artificially reduce the output to 300bhp to limit speeds. The body shell design is a modified variation of the one used by the '86 model Gagliano Group B rally car, which the CRV was made to be a successor to for Group S. It is believed by some that Italia used computer-aided design (CAD) to design the bodywork, which included improved aerodynamics. A small number of these cars were built. One of them was dismantled and then modified into the '''CRV Tipo II, which had a redesigned, compact body shell that looked different than the original's. Supposedly, when both turbochargers in the original CRV (retrospectively designated as the CRV Tipo I) are active at high speeds, they provided a significant power boost that proved too challenging to keep under control. For this, the Tipo II was given smaller-sized turbochargers. The Tipo II also used the same chassis and engine unit as the Tipo I. Due to the shutting down of Group B (and the subsequent cancellation of Group S), the CRV never got to go racing and was left in the mothballs, to the disappointment of the vehicle's development team at Italia. Years later, one of these rare prototype rally cars, an original CRV Tipo I, was obtained from an anonymous private collector and then modified for use in the MotorStorm Festival in Nevada. The presence of RCI's officially-licensed replicars of the Enthusia Fuoco Bianco at the Nevada Festival in response to that Tipo I got the attention of Italia. They came to RCI, commissioning them to manufacture replicars of the CRV, eight of each variant, to compete with the Fuoco Biancos. The CRV replicars were completed in time for the Festival held in the Australian outback. Trivia *The CRV series are a fictionalized version of the prototype Lancia ECV series of Group S rally cars, which were to be the successor to the Lancia Delta S4. **On the topic of the Delta S4, the '86 model Gagliano mentioned in the above description is inspired by the Delta S4, the same as how the Gagliano from the games is inspired by the Delta HF Integrale. *The body design of the CRV Tipo I is based on the ECV I with some aesthetic cues from other racing cars. In particular... **Square headlights and wheel arches similar to those of the Audi Sport Quattro S1 E2. **Quadruple tailpipes like the ones on the Alfa Romeo 155 V6 TI touring car. **Taillights like those seen on the Lancia Stratos HF. *The body design of the CRV Tipo II is ostensibly based on the ECV2, with aesthetic cues from other rally cars. In particular... **The taillights of the Audi Sport Quattro S1 E2. **The singular tailpipe of the Peugeot 205 T16. **The grille and fixed headlights of the Toyota MR2 222D. **The rear wing and wheel arches of the MG Metro 6R4. Gallery 5435502987 5f03bde18d.jpg|CRV Tipo II Category:Vehicles Category:Rally Cars Category:Italia Category:Pages by JustAlex93